


The Dream

by Romantical_Cat



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28666512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romantical_Cat/pseuds/Romantical_Cat
Summary: Shadows were growing deeper in the forests where you walked. Summer shortened and Spring was weaker, but you found beauty in the colours of Autumn and the snows of Winter. Thusly you lingered in the woodland you called home, though your kin departed for brighter lands. Your heart was at peace, and the amber gem that hung ever about your neck glowed golden.But peace cannot last.
Relationships: Khamûl/Reader
Kudos: 5





	1. Winter and Spring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Winter is on my head, but eternal spring is in my heart." (Victor Hugo)

Shadows were growing deeper in the forests where you walked. Summer shortened and Spring was weaker, but you found beauty in the colours of Autumn and the snows of Winter. Thusly you lingered in the woodland you called home, though your kin departed for brighter lands. Your heart was at peace, and the amber gem that hung ever about your neck glowed golden. 

Your mother had bequeathed it to you before she left, and told you its meaning. It had been made long ago, she said, when Dwarves were mighty and crafted many beautiful things. It came to pass that this necklace without flaw had been given as a weregild for a distant ancestor, and it was made to shine even as the light of the sun, with strength equal to the purity of its wearer’s heart. 

Often now you left behind familiar paths and wandered amongst the twisted trees where sunlight did not penetrate. Strange sounds would sometimes stir the heavy air, but you paid them no heed, for you felt no fear. Some who dwelled near that place and saw you passing gave you the name of Mîrwen, meaning jewel maiden in their tongue. 

Still darkness crept over the land, stifling hope and laughter. Your footsteps were heavier now, and a frown sometimes creased your brow. Your thoughts then turned to the cause of such things, and you wondered at the fear others felt. The world was changing, but you found beauty in it still. 

Then it was that you were two nights from home, wending your way through thickets and over murky streams. Eternal twilight reigned, and in it the gem shone brightly with only a small brown spot marring its beauty. You paused in your walking when you heard a sound. The tread was unfamiliar, though you knew many of the birds and creatures; but stranger things roamed abroad in these times. 

Placing a hand on the hilt of your short sword you moved off the path and put a large tree at your back. From the bushes opposite a great brown wolf emerged; but its eyes were wild and filled with a fell light, and its slavering jaw gaped and snarled. Steadily it approached, and muscles rippled beneath its matted coat. 

Knowing you could not quell it’s ire with gentleness, you drew your blade and stood ready. No trace of fear or foreboding clouded your mind, and your hands were steady. The trees seemed to lean in, watching, waiting; but whether hoping for good or ill only they knew. The wolf leaped.


	2. Sleep and Waking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Heart, I implore you, it’s time to come back from the dark,” (Mary Oliver)

The powerful body of the wolf lay on the ground before you, its mouth still wide as if to bite. Your sword fell from numbed fingers, and your body ached like it never had before. Blood from a wound on your shoulder was soaking through the fabric of your kirtle. Exhaustion pulled at your mind and you stumbled away from the corpse of your erstwhile enemy to collapse onto the soft leaves beneath a great oak. Looking upwards you saw between interlacing leaves the last rays of golden sunlight before night fell and you slept. 

Ere long a dream rose before your eyes, and you opened them. Rising to your feet you found that your hurts were gone and your clothing untorn, but your body lay in sleep at your feet. In surprise you spoke aloud. “What? Am I dead?” 

Then a sound of hoofbeats disturbed you, and when you raised your eyes you saw a great black horse with a caparison of red and gold. Its rider was clad in Easterling garb, fine enough to suit a lord; yet his face was hidden in shadow beneath a scarlet hood. Without speaking he extended a gloved hand and you beheld another horse, a palfrey of grey, with saddle and crupper set with precious stones. Then you knew for certain that you dreamed, and you mounted the fair steed. 

Wordlessly you hied down narrow paths, black and grey manes streaming, and though the night was dark you did not turn wrongly. The trees became taller and grew more closely together, and the stream's murmurs held strange words. Yet you did not fear, and the gem at your neck glowed unceasingly. Suddenly the forest parted and opened into a small grassy glade, and you rode into it. Your companion halted and dismounted, then offered you a hand to help you down. 

“What are you called?” you asked as he took your arm and led you across the dewy grass; the horses waiting silently. “Was it you who gave me this dream or are you naught but an invention of fancy?” 

“I am Khamûl.” he spoke but did not answer your query. It was brighter in the open, but the moon and stars were concealed by clouds. His darkened hood turned towards you. 

“This is a strange dream indeed, Khamûl, but well-met." 

He placed a hand atop yours, and you could feel his gaze upon you. “Yes.” 

You smiled and told him your true name, for you deemed that there was no peril in dreams. Together you walked, and talked of many things; for he was knowledgeable beyond his time and you found your heart moved by him. 

“It is a pity that dreams don’t last forever,” you murmured, and he took both your hands in his. 

“Verily,” Khamûl the Easterling replied, but he drew away when you reached out to touch his cheek. 

“May I not see the face of the one I--” you stopped, but briefly the glow of your necklace faltered. 

Perhaps he divined your thought, for he brought your hand to the shadow beneath his hood, and unseen lips touched your knuckles. Again the amber glow failed for a heartbeat, but went unnoticed. 

“Since this is but a dream, why may I not see your face? Or can my mind simply not conjure an image?” 

Khamûl hesitated. “I wish you had not asked.” But he reached up and pushed back his hood, revealing emptiness. Where a face should have been there was only the sight of the grass and trees behind him. 

You stumbled back with a gasp, for then you wist what you had loved. Instantly your vision faded and the dream was gone. 

A moment later you awoke, pillowed on the leaves where you had fallen. Thusly you remained, your thoughts racing. When you did rise and began to wend your way back along the path, you knew that it had not been a dream but some kind of sorcery. But your love had been given freely, and it buried itself deep in your heart and became sorrow.


	3. Light and Darkness (And Choices Between Them)

Black lines like the skeleton of a leaf had begun to spread across the smooth face of the amber gem you wore. You paid them no heed, telling yourself it was due to age, and continued to wander deeper into Mirkwood. Sometimes you longed for bright sunlight and the companionship of others, but you found the sunlight peeking through the tangled branches above beautiful, and smiled. 

Your thoughts wandered also, and turned often to the memory of your waking dream. The Shadow still crept ever outwards, and gloom deepened in the wood. More and more often you saw strange signs and heard evil whispers, but you felt no fear. 

Then your mind began to take a new turn, and you thought on what this great evil was trying to achieve. Amber glowed stronger for a moment; for you couldn’t comprehend the desire for power and dominion for their own sakes. What you did see was a purpose -- to bring order and stability to a world of strife, united under a ruler that could see and tend to all. And that idea you oft returned to during your travels. 

Day by day your unhappiness grew, for your heart was no longer entirely your own. So it came to pass that one morning you rose from slumber in a fey mood, and without looking back began to walk ever forward, drawn by the centre of Darkness in the forest. Your necklace flickered, dimmed, and died; leaving only a small glow at the core, for you could never be wholly corrupted. 

After a long day's journey that passed as if in a dream you finally came to a great fortress. Dol Guldur it was called, and it stood high on a rocky hill. You came to its gate unmolested, for you had called out with your heart and a shadowy figure stood there, waiting. He took your arm and led you into the stronghold.

When at last you were alone, Khamûl took you in his arms. 

Slowly you reached up and touched his cheek. It was cold, but he leaned into the touch and turned his face to kiss your palm. 

“You are sure…?” 

“Yes.” you answered simply, and smiled as he drew you close and kissed you tenderly.


End file.
